What's Wrong With Rocky?
by Manu51
Summary: Emily suspects that Rocky has an affair. Will she finds out the truth? Maybe she needs somebody to help her. And what if this person was Colt?
1. Emily is suspicious

Emily is suspicious

Emily became suspicious about his boyfriend Rocky recently. She had reasons to think that maybe he was cheating on her. He was always nervous when she asked him where he went and what he did. Also, his clothes were often smelling perfume and it was not her perfume. She was not absolutely sure that Rocky was having and affair, but she was determined to find the truth.

"Oh Rocky, I hope you're not cheating on me. If I had to find out that you do, it would break my heart," said Emily to herself.

The teen girl then sighed and laid down on her bed.

"Why are you doing such a thing like this to her, Rocky?" asked Colt in total disbelief.

"You mean cheating on her with another girl? asked Rocky.

"Actually, yes. That's exactly what I mean."

"The answer is in fact really simple. I think it's funny to do this kind of things," answered Rocky. "And entertaining too."

"You know, I don't understand why you act like this. It's just not like you, Rocky. Why have you suddenly became so cold hearted? Emily doesn't deserve the be treated like crap. She is a nice girl and more importantly, she loves you a lot."

"Well, I have to admit that I don't love her that much," said Rocky.

"Why don't you say that to Emily instead of cheating on her, then?" asked Colt.

"Because I don't want to at this moment. Maybe I'll tell her another day. Now, excuse me, but I have to pick up Sarah."

With that said, he took the keys of his car and left the house, leaving Colt there, dumbfounded.

"Poor Emily, she really doesn't deserve something like this. Rocky became so different and heartless since he began to hang out with these bums. Smoking pot and cigarettes, it's just not like him," thought Colt.

Rocky parked the car in front in front of Sarah's house. He turned off the engine and came out of the car. The 18-year-old then walked to the porch. He pressed the doorbell and waited a few minutes.

About two minutes later, Sarah opened the door. She was about 5'4'' and slender. Sarah was 17, but she was about to turn 18 soon because her birthday was in May, more precisely on May 6. It was April 15, so her birthday was only in a few weeks.

"Hi, Rocky," said Rocky seductively.

"Hello babe. How are you doing?" asked Rocky.

"I'm fine now you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course I am! Let's go!"

She took her purse, said bye to her father and followed Rocky to his car. He unlocked the car doors and they got in the car. Rocky then started the engine and after they fasten their seatbelts, he took the direction of the mall.


	2. Explanations and confessions

Explanations and confessions

Colt could not stand it anymore. He was tired to pace up and down his room. He knew he could not do like nothing was happening. Determined, he picked up the phone and dialed Emily's number. After two rings, Emily answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Emily? It's Colt speaking."

"Hi, Colt. What's up?" asked Emily.

"Not much. Listen, I have to tell you something really important, but not on the phone. It's too important. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Colt, what happened? Is something wrong?"

"Could you come over to my house? asked Colt. I will tell you more when you will be here."

"Alright, then. I will be there in five minutes."

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye."

Colt hung up the phone and tried to do his best to regain his composure. If Rocky was not honest enough to tell Emily the truth, Colt felt it was his responsibility as an Emily long-time friend to tell her.

Rocky was at the movie theatre with Sarah. He looked at her. She was beautiful with her long black hair and her green emerald eyes. But what he was the more fond of was he lips. They were so soft.

Without thinking about it, he leaned over her and kissed her. Sarah kissed him back and put and arm behind the neck. The kiss was deep and sensual. Their tongues touched and Rocky took benefit of this moment to put his left hand on Sarah's thigh. It was finally Rocky who broke the kiss. They were both breathless.

"Rocky, I want you so much, said Sarah. What do you think if had sex in your car after the movie?"

"I think it's a really good idea."

Ding dong! Colt ran down the stairs to open the door. Emily was there on the porch, looking really worried.

"Please come in, Emily. I'm glad you're here," said Colt.

"So why did you asked me to come here so fast?" asked Emily.

"Well, huh, it's about Rocky."

"About Rocky? Do you know why he's acting so weird lately?"

"You have noticed that too."

"Only a blind person would not have noticed that. It's obvious that something is worrying him," said Emily. "I have suspicions, but no clues or proofs."

"I have the answers to your questions. Make yourself at home and come meet me in the living room."

Colt went upstairs and headed directly to the living room where he sat on the couch. Emily took her coat off and hung it up and the closet of the hall. She then joined Colt in the living room.

"So, you know the true reasons why Rocky is acting weird?" asked Emily.

"That's right, I know them but maybe it will cause you a shock, answered Colt. Are you sure you want to know?"

"If it can help me to understand why he has changed so much, I am ready," said Emily.

"Alright. Maybe you won't like what I will tell you, but I think you deserve to know. You're my friend since our earliest childhood and I respect you to much to tell you lies."

"I appreciate it, Colt. What's wrong with Rocky?"

"Everything began to go wrong since he met this new gang at school."

"What gang are tou talking about?" asked Emily.

"You know, this gang of troublemakers at school? There always five or six and and they're wearing leather coats. Their activies consist in vandalism, taxage and other things like that. They steal in drugstores, smoke pot, you see, these kind of things."

"And Rocky is doing all of these horrible things?"

"Well maybe not stealing, but I know for sure that he smokes pot and other drugs," answered Colt.

"My god, it's even worst that what I was suspecting," said Emily. "How can it happen. It's a real nightmare!"

Emily took her face in her hands and tears began to flow from her eyes. Colt took her in his arms to comfort his friend.

"Emily, I am afraid it's not all, said Colt. You don't know everything."

"You mean there is something worst than Rocky hanging out with a gang of bums and smoking pot?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Rocky left a few minutes before I called you. He was going to pick up a girl named Sarah. They planned to go to the movies."

"What? You mean he's cheating on me with her?" asked Emily, her voice shaking.

"Well, I'm not totally sure, but it looks like that a lot."

"I understand everything now. My suspicions were true. Thank you Colt for being honest with me."

"It's normal, Emily. I care for you and I don't want you to be treated like dirt. You deserve what is best. You are nice, intelligent, beautiful and you have a bright future ahead of you. Rocky has to be an idiot for not realizing it."

Emily did not hesitate and kissed Colt on the lips. Surprised at first, he kissed her back with passion.


	3. Breakup

Breakup

Immediately after the movie, Rocky and Sarah got in his car. Rocky drove fast and they soon arrive on the street where Rocky was living. The young man parked the car only a few blocks away from the Douglas house.

"Ok, I guess it will be perfect here," he said before stopping the engine.

"We're really near your house. Aren't you afraid that Emily could catch us? She lives in the neighborhood, right?"

"Yes, but don't worry. However, I think the thrill is precisely that we have a chance to get caught. Does it sound exciting to you?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, I have to admit it's turning me on."

Their lips met and all their senses were heating up. After all, they were two young people overwhelmed by their hormones. Rocky put his right on Sarah's left breast and began to stroke it. This action contributed to release a moan from her mouth that was smothered by the kiss they were sharing. Rocky continued his prospecting of Sarah's body by puting his hand inside her low waisted pants. He then broke the kiss and took off his shirt and unziped his jeans. Sarah preceded him and droped Rocky's boxers.

Meanwhile, Colt and Emily were still kissing. The teen girl pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Emily felt so good that Colt was there to look after her happiness. She knew she did a terrible mistake by choosing Rocky instead of Colt. Emily began to unziped Colt's pants, but he stopped her.

"Emily, there is absolutely no need to rush things, he said. I don't want to take advantage of you, I'm not like that.

"You're right. Sorry, it was the passion of the moment, I guess. I don't want to be pushy or something like that. I love you, Colt. I always did. Simply, I think I made the wrong decision when I decided to date Rocky instead of you."

"I love you too, Emily. It's ok to make some mistakes, you know. Mistakes help us to grow up and it's a good way to acquire experience."

"Thank you for supporting me, Colt. I really appreciate it, I want you to be aware of that," said Emily. She smiled warmly to him. "Do you want to come with me? I need some air."

"Sure, let's go."

Meanwhile, Rocky and Sarah were busy with physical issues. Sarah was stroking Rocky's dick. The young man began to breathe faster under the expert treatment Sarah was giving him. After of few minutes of handjob, Rocky was displaying a ten-inches dick. Sarah did not waste a minute. She sank it in her mouth and began to suck Rocky's manhood. He was in heaven. Sarah was doing it like a professional porno actress.

The teen girl continued to suck the hardened dick as if her life was depending on it. She pulled it out ouf her mouth to lick the head. Sarah wraped up her tongue around Rocky's dick and did small circles on it. A few minutes later, she straighten up.

"Oh, Rocky. I want you inside of me."

"Come here, then. We'll remedy to that."

Rocky backed up his seat to leave enough space for Sarah to sit on his dick. She got up and impaled herself on Rocky. Sarah began to move up and down on his dick while Rocky was guiding her movement. He could not believe he was actually fucking a girl as hot as Sarah. Of course, he thought Emily was sexy, but Sarah was looking more feminine and more sex appeal emanated from her.

Sarah threw her head back when Rocky started to suck her nipples. She released pleasure moans as she continued to move up and down on Rocky's hard cock.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock in the window. Rocky turned around and saw Colt and Emily, looking at him angrily. Sarah jumped off Rocky and covered herself with her clothes. Rocky quickly put his clothes on and got out of the car before closing his door with frustration.

"Rocky, you cheating ass! How could you do this to me? I thought you love me!" yelled Emily, tears of anger dropping from her eyes.

"Well, I guess you were wrong then, said Rocky. Listen, I would like to talk with both of you a little longer, but I'm busy. Now, if you allow me, I'll finish what I started."

He turned around and made a move towards the car, but Colt stopped him.

"You won't go away with this, said Colt. Not after what you did. Emily did not deserve this."

"Will you shut up with that? yelled Rocky. Now, leave me alone. I have better things to do."

"Yeah, like fucking your slut!" yelled Emily.

What happened after she said that went by very quickly. She dashed towards the car and escaped from Rocky who was trying to catch her. Emily roughly opened the door and pulled Sarah out of it. Rocky wanted to helped Sarah, but Colt punched him. The two brothers then started to fight as Emily, completely out of temper, was punching Sarah hard in the face.

"Take that, bitch! said Emily. That's all you deserve for fucking my boyfriend! Why don't you find a boyfriend of your own instead of stealing mine?"

"He's not yours anymore. If he was, he won't have come to me," retorted Sarah before she hit Emily in the belly.

Meanwhile, the fight between Colt and Rocky heated up. Colt gave a powerful uppercut to his brother, sending him against the car door on the driver's side. He threw another punch at Rocky who quickly dodged the attack. Colt's fist connected with the car door.

"Ouch!" he yelled, holding his fist.

Rocky took benefit of that to punch Colt in the face. He fell heavily on the ground and a violent pain irradiated in all his body. Rocky began to kick his brother in the ribs.

"I hope you like that. I'll teach you to mind your own business, wimp!" yelled Rocky coldly.

Emily pushed Sarah on the car door, knocking her down. Then, noticing that Colt was in trouble, she jumped on Rocky's back. The young ninja backed away and crushed Emily against the car. She let go of him and under the pain. Colt got back on his feet and kicked Rocky hard on the chim. He fell on the ground, completely groggy.

Sarah got up and walked in their direction. Emily adopted a fighting stance, but Sarah had obviously no intention to continue the fight. She gave Rocky her right hand and helped him to get back on his feet.

"Let's go, Rocky, she said. They are both freaks."

"You two are going to be sorry for that, said Rocky. Make no mistake, we'll meet again."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something Rocky. We're over, said Emily,"on a determined tone.

"Like if I really cared."

Rocky got in the car, soon imitated by Sarah. He started the engine and they were off to Sarah's place.

Colt and Emily looked the car going away, until he was out of sight.

"I'm sorry Colt. I did not want you to be involve in that," said Emily.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's Rocky who should be sorry for the way he treated you, answered Colt. However, I have to admit that I wanted to hit him for a few weeks. He really hate what he became."

"Me too. Would you like to come over at my house?"asked Emily.

"Yes I would be delighted to do so."

"Then, let's go."


	4. An unforgettable night

An unforgettable night

Rocky was driving fast towards Sarah's house. He looked at Sarah, who had been emotionally shaken. The young ninja still could not believe what happened just a few minutes ago.

"Are you ok, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little better. It's only that I never expected this bitch was going to hit me."

"Like I never expected to get involve in a fight with my own brother. I underestimated Colt. I thought he would not have the courage to fight me, but obviously, I was wrong. He is braver than I thought."

"Did he hurt you?" asked Sarah, looking very concerned about him.

"Yeah, his punches were hard, but I have only some bruises. Don't worry, I will survive."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Rocky stepped on the gas on the road of Sarah's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Colt and Emily were in the living room of her house, watching TV. Emily's head was leaning on her new boyfriend's legs.

"Did Rocky hurt you during the fight?" asked Emily.

"Just a little bit when I fell on my back after he punched me, answered Colt. But it's not that bad, l will go through it."

"I'm sure you will."

Emily straightened up and kissed him gently on the lips. With all the love and passion he had in his heart, Colt kissed her back.

Meanwhile, Rocky and Sarah were getting closer from Sarah's house. Rocky was still under the adrenaline of the fight, his heart beating fast. In fact, the young ninja was furious. Well, furious was only an euphemism. He was completely in fury. _They will both pay for what they did to us the next time we meet. _thought Rocky.

After what looked like an eternity, he finally parked the car in Sarah's driveway. Rocky then turned off the engine and they got out of the car. He followed her on the porch and they kissed under the porchlight. It was Sarah who broke the kiss a few minutes later. She was smiling at him.

"I really had a good evening Rocky, she said. Well, except the fight with your brother and ex-girlfriend, but you don't have to blame yourself for that."

"Sorry that you were involved, said Rocky. It was not my intention."

"I know. It just happened, that's all. Would you like to come in? My older sister is home and I would like you to meet her."

"No problem. Is she pretty?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, she looks very hot. Who knows, maybe if you're lucky you could have both of us only for you for all night long."

"A threesome? Cool! What are we waiting for?"

Sarah took her keys in her purse and they came in the house.

* * *

Colt and Emily were still watching TV, relaxing from what happened about thirty minutes ago or a little less.

"Well, I guess after what happened, the brotherly relation with Rocky won't be really harmonious, said Colt."

"Maybe he will be mad at you for a few days or weeks, but eventually, he will forget it, don't you think?"

"It would be too good to be true. In my opinion, I think he won't just forgive and forget just like that. He will look to have his revenge."

"Yeah, this scenario is more likely to happen, I guess. Don't worry about that, Colt, you will be ready to deal with this situation when it will arise."

"You're probably right. Thank you, Emily."

"Anything for the guy who captured my heart," said Emily.

She came closer to him before she kissed him passionnately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocky was being introduced to Sarah's sister. 

"Rocky, I would like you to meet my sister Ashley, and Ashley, this is Rocky, a guy I met one month ago."

"Nice to meet you," said Ashley, holding out her hand.

"Same here," answered Rocky as he shook her hand.

He looked at Ashley carefully, making sure to remember every detail he could. Rocky had to admit that Sarah did not lied to him. Ashley was really a natural beauty. She was about 5'5'', which was taller than Sarah who was 5'3''. Ashley was slender and had long black hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue like the sky and she also had fleshy lips. Their gazes met and Ashley winked at him.

"Make yourself at home, Rocky," said Ashley.

She then stepped aside to let her younger sister and Rocky come in. Once they came in, Ashley closed the door behind them and led the two young adults to the living room.

When they arrived in the living room, she sat on the couch where she was joined by Rocky while Sarah sat on an armchair placed in front on of the large windows completely covered by a purple fabric curtain.

"So Rocky, you're my sister's new boyfriend?" asked Ashley.

"Well, in fact, we..." began Sarah before Ashley interrupted her.

"Sarah, I asked it to Rocky. I think he could answer my question by himself. Sorry Rocky, you have all my attention now," she said turning around to look at Rocky.

"Sarah and I are not exactly dating, answered Rocky. We started to have an affair one month ago. At the same time, I had a girlfriend named Emily, but I was bored to death with her. That's the reason why I started to have sex with Sarah."

"Tonight, we went to the movies and immediately after the movie ended, we drove on the street where Rocky lives and we had sex in his car," added Sarah.

"Wow, I did crazy things in my life, but never like that," said Ashley. "You impress me, Sarah. Weren't you scared that you could get caught anytime?"

"Not really. In fact, the thrill of doing it despite the risk that we could get caught was really exciting."

"While we were having sex, his brother and ex-girlfriend caught us and we were involved in a fight with them," completed Sarah.

"Are you two ok?" asked Ashley, looking suddenly very concerned.

"Yeah, we only had a few bruises, but nothing serious," said Rocky.

"I'm happy that you guys are ok," said Ashley. "Thank you Rocky for watching over my sister, she's very precious to me."

"To be honest, Ashley, I have not did much. Sarah took matter of her owns fists very well."

"You're honest and humble, too. I really like these qualities, you know. How old are you, Rocky?"

"I'm currently 18, but I will turn 19 in June," answered Rocky. "And you?"

"I've just turned 20 on February 16," said Ashley.

"Cool."

"Do you think I'm hot, Rocky?" asked suddenly Ashley, catching him a little off guard.

"Yeah, of course. I think you're gorgeous."

"Would you like to have sex with me?" asked Ashley confidently.

"Yeah, I think it could be fun."

Ashley sat astride on Rocky and kissed him on the lips. She felt his stiff dick on her pussy and she rubbed it on the hardened member. The young woman was starting to be horny.

Sarah was watching the scene, really turned on by the fact that her sister was going to get fuck in front of her. She started to stroke her breasts before unzipping her jeans and taking them off. Now, she was in panties and did not waste a minute before she started fingering.

Ashley broke the kiss and helped Rocky to take off his shirt and he returned the favour.

"Ashley, I know it's an odd moment to ask you this, but what is your last name?" asked Rocky.

"It's Thomas," answered Ashley.

She unzipped his pants and dropped them before helping him to take them off. The young ninja was now in his boxers, a huge bulge deforming his boxers. He took off his boxers and threw them on the floor. Ashley then knelt down in front of him and started to give him an handjob. Immediately, he felt like an electric discharge filling up his body. Ashley was about to pull up her miniskirt to impale herself on Rocky's dick, but they were interrupted by Sarah's pleasure moans.

Rocky and Ashley turned around to see Sarah completely nude, playing with her pussy. At this sight, Rocky got even more in erection. He wanted to fuck Sarah again.

"Do you mind if I take care of her a little bit?" asked Rocky.

"Not at all. I will stay here and masturbate while I will watch you fucking her brains out."

Rocky walked towards Sarah and knelt down in front of her and started to lick her pussy. She let out pleasure moans as Rocky was licking her faster and deeper. It did not took long for Sarah to climax. Once it happened, Rocky got up on his feet.

"Now, get on your knees directly on the floor," ordered Rocky. "I will fuck you doggy style."

"Oh, it will be so good. I have waited for this moment for so long," said Sarah.

Rocky got on in knees behind her and sank his erected dick in her wet pussy before he started a back and forth movement inside it. A few minutes later, Sarah felt the penetration and expressed her pleasure loudly.

At the same moment, Ashley was fingering her pussy while she watched her sister getting fucked. She could not wait for her turn to come. The oldest Thomas daughter thought Rocky was really sexy and charming. He was the guy with who she could have a lot of fun and shw was not going to let him walk away out of her life just like that.

As Rocky quickened his pace, the volume of Sarah's pleasure moans increased. Rocky's dick was now hitting against her cervix and this led them to another climax. Sarah collapsed on the floor, completely worn out from the fuck.

"Thank you, Rocky," she said. "It was wonderful."

"Anytime, babe. I will always be there to please you."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, I will go uptairs to take a shower before going to bed. I'm completely exhausted."

She wished good night to Rocky and Ashley, picked up her clothes which were lying on the floor and went upstairs. Rocky walked towards the couch and sat next to Ashley.

"We could go upstairs and do it in my room if you want," suggested Ashley.

"Good idea. Ladies first."

"Oh, you really know how to treat a woman."

Ashley picked up her clothes on the floor and so did Rocky. Then, he followed her in the stairs, not missing this occasion to look at her rounded little ass.

Once they arrived upstairs, Ashley led him to the first door on the right and came in the room, closely followed by Rocky.

"This is my room," said Ashley before she closed the door and turned on the lights to allow his friend to look more attentively at the room.

It was a very large room. In front of the largest window, he saw a flat screen computer and a webcam on it. Against the opposite wall, there was a king sized bed with a bedside table on each side. Also, a large dresser was located next to te closet.

"Your room is amazing!" exclaimed Rocky.

Ashley laughed. She could not help but find him cute.

"I'm happy you like it," she said. "Are you ready for some action, now?"

"I have never been more ready in my life."

Ashley went to turn off the lights and came back to Rocky. She pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. The young woman took off her bra and miniskirt before she impaled on Rocky's hard dick. Ashley started to go upwards and downwards on her friend's dick while he was holding her by the waist to guide her rythm. She quickened the pace and let out loud pleasure moans that echoed on the walls of the room.

Meanwhile, Sarah was in the shower masturbating while the water was flowing all over her body. The fact she was hearing her sister moan in pleasure was making her very horny because she thought about Rocky's erected dick. At the thought, Sarah increased the speed of her fingering.

Ashley arched her body backwards and Rocky took benefit of this opportunity to stroke her breasts. She started to wave her pelvis in order to increase the pleasure. The intensity became so high that she climaxed. Rocky felt un pressure in his dick.

"Ashley, I'm going to come," he said.

"No problem. You could come inside of me, I'm not in my ovulation period."

"Alright, then."

Ashley continued his up and down movement on Rocky's dick and he came a few moments later. The 20-year-old young woman reached another climax while she felt Rocky's cum spread in her pussy. She collapsed on top of him, exhausted.

"It was awesome, said Ashley. I would know who to call when I will feel horny."

"It will be easier for you to call me if I give you my phone number," said Rocky.

"Yeah, you're right."

Ashley got up from the bed, walked to her computer desk and opened one of its drawer. She took small piece of paper and a pen inside it. The young woman closed again the drawer and went back close to Rocky.

"Now, you could give me your phone number," she said. "I would be able to call you whenever I want."

Rocky wrote down her phone number on the piece of paper and gave it to Ashley. She took it and put the paper on the computer desk. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" said Ashley.

She hurried to put her bathrobe before going open the door. Sarah was on the doorway, a towel wraped around her and another around her hair.

"Yeah, Sarah, what can I do for you?" asked Ashley.

"Can I come in?"

"Make yourself at home."

Sarah came in her sister's room and Ashley closed the door behind her.

"So, you two did it, eh?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, we did it," answered Ashley.

"How was it?"

"It was awesome. Rocky is very good at it. In fact, he's the best of all the guys with whom I did it in my life."

"I agree with you," said Sarah. "Maybe you could share him, what do you think about it?"

"It's a good idea, Sarah. He gave me his phone number, so we would be able to call him."

"Cool. It's already 10:30 pm! exclaimed Sarah. I will go to bed now. Good night to both of you."

"Good night," said Ashley and Rocky at the same time.

Sarah left the room and closed the door behind her. Ashley sat on her bed next to Rocky.

"I don't feel like going back at home, said Rocky. I'm too tired."

"You could spend the night here if you want."

"Really? I could sleep in your bed?"

"Of course. If you don't feel uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed than me."

"I dont't see any problem with that."

They went to the bathroom to take a shower and went to bed around 10:45 pm.

* * *

Colt and Emily had just finished watching TV. Suddenly, Emily pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him before she kissed him passionnately. She wanted him so much that she thought she was about to explode. Colt opened his mouth to allow Emily's tongue in. He put his hands on her but and stroke it. Emily then broke the kiss and helped him taking off his t-shirt and he did the same. Underneath her t-shirt, she was wearing a black bra. Colt uncliped it and released her breasts. 

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight? asked Colt. We could do it tomorrow if you're tired."

"No, tonight will be just fine, said Emily softly. I've wanted you for so long."

It was already 11:00 pm, but the two teenagers were wide awake. Emily took off her jeans and unzipped her boyfriend's pants. She noticed a bulge deforming his boxers. The 17-year-old dropped them, releasing Colt's dick from its prison. Immediately after, she threw the boxers on the floor after she took them off from Colt. For his part, he helped her to take off her panties.

They got in the 69 position and started to eat out each other. Colt put his tongue inside Emily's pussy and started to lick it while she put his dick in her mouth and sucked it. It was a brand new feeling for Colt, before he had never did this position while he was dating Jo. The young indian native was not very fond of the 69, but he was happy Emily had a different point of view on the subject.

Emily finally climaxed and Colt did not lost a single drop of her cum. The teen girl got up from the couch and laid on her back on it. Colt climbed on top of her and smoothly slipped his manhood inside her wet privacy. He started to do a back and forth movement inside her. After a few minutes of this, Emily expressed her pleasure out loud. It encouraged Colt to quickened his pace which contributed to increase Emily's pleasure as well. She pressed her hands on her boyfriend's muscular back to get a deeper penetration. Colt understood the message and deepened his penetration.

"Oh! Colt! It's so good! Oh! Yeah! Please don't stop!"

Colt continued tirelessly his back and forth movement into his new girlfriend's pussy. Soon after, they changed position. Colt laid on his back while Emily climbed on top of him and impaled on his hard member. She started to move up and down on it at the same time she waved her pelvis. Colt was fully enjoying this situation even stroking her breasts. Emily arched her body as she increased the speed of her movement. With a loud moan, she reached another climax a few minutes before Colt came inside her. Emily collapsed on the chest of her boyfriend, breathless and sweaty.

Emily got up from the couch and looked at the clock on the wall. It was reading 11:45 pm. Colt got up and yawned. It was getting late and the only thing he wanted was to take a shower and then going to bed.

"I'm sweaty," said Colt while he picked up his clothes on the floor. "Let's go uptairs and take a shower."

"Good idea. After, we could go directly to bed, I'm tired too."

Emily kissed him and she led him in the stairs. The young couple then showered and they went to bed at midnight exactly. It was not very long before they fell asleep. Colt knew for sure he was going to spend a good night because he will sleep with the girl who was precious to his heart.


End file.
